Myriadic Deathknight
Stigine 1 Death's Chill 10 Mana 5 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals moderate Shadow damage and applies "Spinechill" on the enemy which reduces their hit chance by 7% for 7 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. Torture Spear 15 Mana 9 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals moderate Shadow damage and applies "Tortured" on the enemy which reduces their damage output by 15% for 9 seconds. If "Spinechill" is applied on the enemy, this attack does 15% more damage. Stigine 2 Frighten 30 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical Deals no damage but reduces the enemy's evasion by 5% for each stack of "Spinechill" for 10 seconds. Grim Strike 20 Mana 11 sec cooldown Physical Deals Void damage based on the amount of stacks of "Grim Bones" applied on the caster. Consumes all stacks of "Grim Bones" on the caster. Deals normal damage if no "Grim Bones" stacks are present. Stigine 3 Deathknight Armor Reduces all physical damage by 35%. Stigine 4 Grimbreak 10 Mana 3 sec cooldown Physical Deals no damage but applies "Grim Bones" on the caster which increases the caster's damage output by 7% for each stack of "Grim Bones" applied for 7 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. Vengeance 30 sec cooldown Physical Sacrifices 35% of the caster's life to do heavy damage based on the amount of hp left. Can't be used if caster has over 50% hp. Chill Shroud 25 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Myst Shroud" on the caster which increases the caster's evasion by 45% for 5 seconds. Stigine 5 Collapse 35 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals heavy Shadow damage based on the stacks of "Grim Bones" on the caster. If "Spinechill" is applied on the enemy, this attack applies "Brittleboned" which reduces the enemy's attack speed and evasion by 50% for 7 seconds. Soul Strike 15 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals heavy damage. Can't miss but can't crit. Stigine 6 Deathknight's March Increases attack speed by 15%. Stigine 7 Soul Charge 50 Mana 20 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Soul Charged" on the caster which increases the caster's damage output by 30% for 9 seconds. If "Myst Shroud" is applied on the caster, "Soul Charged" is replaced by "Soulbound" which reduces the caster's damage intake by 35% for 8 seconds. Bell of Death 40 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical Deals heavy Void damage on up to 4 enemies and applies "Deathbell" which applies a heavy DoT on the enemies for 6 seconds. If "Myst Shroud" is applied on the caster, "Deathbell" is replaced by "Eerie Glow" which reduces their hit chance by 65% for 7 seconds. Stigine 8 Heart Rip 60 Mana 33 sec cooldown Physical Deals insanely high damage and applies "Heartless" on the enemy which increases the enemy's damage intake by 50% for 4 seconds. Has a 50% chance to miss. Grudge 25 sec cooldown Physical Lowers the caster's hp to 1 and deals insanely high damage based on how much hp was sacrificed. Can't be used if "Myst Shroud" is applied on the caster. Stigine 9 Essence Fest 50 Mana 25 sec cooldown Magical Drains 35% of the enemy's current hp and applies "Essence Guard" on the caster which reduces spell damage by 20% for 9 seconds. Stigine 10 Deathknight's Skull Once upon defeat with a 5% chance of succeeding, you are brought back to life and more angry then ever. You are revived at 25% of your max hp and your attack speed and damage output are tripled.